1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outlet covering devices and more particularly pertains to a new outlet covering device for covering and protecting an outlet having a plug therein from a child without interfering with the use of the outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of outlet covering devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,083 describes a device for covering an outlet while still allowing plugs to be retained therein. Another type of outlet covering device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,638 that includes a housing positionable over an outlet and a plug attached thereto. Still yet another such covering is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,432.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes not only a covering for an outlet but also a guide for receiving a cord that is plugged into the outlet and that extends away from the outlet. This will prevent an outlet covering from being removed by simply pulling on a loose portion of the cord.